


【立克】懷孕注意事項

by kanesilver



Series: 【立克ABO】 [4]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 孕期SEX，全都是我瞎扯的。但懷孕期間做愛有益健康是真的。





	【立克】懷孕注意事項

**Author's Note:**

> 每次追完一套劇都是無盡的空虛...但就像家逵老師說的，這就是人生常態，我還是很感謝圈套，感謝圈套讓我認識了一個這麼溫暖的劇組，一個充滿愛的故事，一群鮮活靈動的角色和幾位閃閃發亮的演員。

0

Omega懷孕注意事項

1\. 懷孕期間的Omega較容易出現情緒不穩的狀況，Alpha需多加留意並多陪伴在伴侶身邊，定期釋放出信息素能有助安撫懷孕Omega的情緒波動。

2\. 除了直接釋出信息素以外，把沾有信息素味道的物品長期放在Omega身邊也同樣能起到穩定情緒的作用。懷孕中的Omega會比平常更加缺乏安全感，請各位Alpha加以體諒和包容。

3\. 懷孕初期的四個月由於胎盤屬於還沒完全穩定發展的狀態，伴侶之間並不適合進行任何直接性行為，但在踏入孕期五個月之後，恢復適量的性行為能幫助Omega保持輕鬆的心情，健康的性生活也有利胎兒的發育和成長。

4\. 在孕期進行性行為時，盡量選擇不要壓迫到胎兒的姿勢，時間和頻率也請控制在合理的範圍內，不要讓Omega有太大的體力負擔。

5\. 若有任何疑問，請立刻向您的家庭醫生查詢。

迎接新生命是一段充滿喜悅的過程，無論對懷孕中的Omega還是胎兒來說，陪伴和關心都是至關重要的關鍵。請記得對您的伴侶多關懷、多愛護，並注意保持開朗、愉快的心境。衷心祝願您們有一個健康、美滿的家庭。

 

1

看完醫生給他的那張【Omega懷孕注意事項】教育單張後，趙立安悄悄地嘆了一口氣。

他摸摸自己的肚皮，實在是難以相信這裡面竟然有了一個小生命，一個屬於他、屬於Jack的小生命。

最近一個月趙立安常常感到不舒服，一向嗜吃如命的他莫名其妙地對某幾種食物感到反感，有時候聞到了味道都會覺得反胃，而有些時候他更是會沒由來的感到一陣惡心，可衝到廁所裡乾嘔卻什麼都吐不出來。

Jack把趙立安臉上肉眼可見的疲倦和憔悴看在眼裡，心疼地說要帶他去看醫生，但趙立安不希望麻煩到Jack，只是把最近的不適都歸咎於突然增大的工作量上便推搪了過去。

但他今天犯惡心的次數實在是太頻密了，甚至到了只是喝了一口水也想要吐出來的程度，隊裡的老大看不過眼，強迫性地讓他放了半天病假再把人丟到醫院裡。趙立安以為他只是腸胃炎，再嚴重也可能是長寄生蟲之類的，所以當從醫生嘴裡聽到那句「趙先生，恭喜你懷孕了，現在已經一個多月了」的時候，他一下子就懵掉了。

老實說，在震驚以後第一時間湧上的感受是開心的。知道自己懷孕那一剎那的衝撃甚至讓他鼻子一酸。

這可是他跟Jack的孩子啊，是他在這個世界上除了Jack以外的另一個家人啊。

但他很快又開始擔心，如果Jack知道了...他會是什麼反應？他會跟我一樣高興嗎？

趙立安這時候才想起，他跟Jack從來就沒有談論過這一方面的話題。他們在一起差不多一年，他們理所當然地談戀愛，更是在交往初期的時候就已經順理成章地同居，完成了標記，可他們卻從來沒有說過要組織家庭、結婚或者是要生小孩之類的話。

剛升格為准爸爸的趙立安坐在醫院大堂的椅子上發呆。他的鼻子又酸了，可這次卻混雜了不安、擔憂、委屈等等復雜得多的情緒。

那張【Omega懷孕注意事項】被他掐在了手裡，漸漸的皺在了一起。

 

2

「Jack，我懷孕了。」

跟Jack坦承這一切的時候趙立安覺得自己就像是個做錯了事的小孩子，檢查報告和那張被他弄皺了的單張攤開了在桌子上，而他則是低下了頭，手指不安地絞著衣角，指尖用力得泛白。

空氣安靜了有好幾秒的時間。

就在他再也無法忍耐，想抬頭看看Jack的反應之際，趙立安就被Jack用力地摟在了懷裡，緊緊地、暖暖地。

Jack的聲音就埋在了他的肩膀，啞啞的，有點低沉。他聽到Jack對他說，「趙立安，謝謝你，謝謝你給了我一個更完整的家。」

趙立安聞著Jack身上那股清洌的松木香味，倏地就濕了眼眶，眼淚慢慢沾濕了Jack的衣服，襟前被弄得濕噠噠一片。而眼淚流著流著，他竟也抱住了Jack嗚咽了出聲。

這一定是因為懷孕而造成的情緒不穩，要不然他怎麼可能哭得那麼慘。趙立安邊哭邊在心裡想道。

在那天之後，本來就已經百分之百寵自家Omega的Jack更是百分之二百的把趙立安寵上了天。他把那張懷孕注意事項貼在冰箱上，上網搜了一大堆適合在孕期吃的食譜，每天變換著花樣給趙立安煮不同色香味俱全的菜式，一切家務也都包攬了在他身上。

幸好趙立安孕吐的反應沒持續多久，加上Jack悉心的照料，趙立安很快就被養得恢復了精神，甚至還有胖了一圈的趨勢。

趙立安戳了戳自己現在懷了快五個月而隆起的肚子，撇了撇嘴，「Jack，我變胖了啦。」

聲音軟軟糯糯，語氣委屈巴巴。

Jack端了一碗湯給趙立安，然後揉了揉他圓圓的肚子，說，「瞎說什麼，你這樣才健康啊，你的體重還需要增加一公斤才算標准，我還擔心你太瘦了呢。」

趙立安咕嚕咕嚕地把那碗湯水喝了乾淨，然後噘起了嘴，嘴邊還帶著點閃閃發亮的油分，「那我生完以後瘦不回來怎麼辦啊，我變成胖子你嫌棄我怎麼辦啊。」

Jack輕輕捏了一下趙立安柔軟的臉頰，臉上是他從不展現過給其他人的溫柔，「我喜歡你，跟你瘦不瘦胖不胖沒有關系，就算你真的變成了大肥豬，我也一樣喜歡你。」

說著便在趙立安的唇上親了一口，彼此貼著的唇還殘留著剛才那碗湯水的香味。趙立安心中一動，默默地把手攀在了Jack肩上，想要加深他和伴侶之間的這個吻。

其實趙立安知道的，他知道Jack根本就不會介意他身材會不會走樣，但或許真的是懷孕所帶來的影響，趙立安自己也覺得自己最近變得很幻得幻失，總是會有莫名其妙的不安突然襲來，雖然他深知自己這樣的想法很幼稚，但他就是控制不了情緒湧上的一刻。

所以他繼而把手抱上了Jack的脖子，在交換著彼此溫度的親吻之間還探出了舌尖，渴望著與自家Alpha有著更深的交融——這樣的親密接觸能讓他感到安心。

然而他家的Alpha並沒有如他所願，Jack在趙立安的手纏上自己脖子的那一刻便按住了他的肩膀，然後退開了嘴唇。趙立安愣了一秒，泛著水光的眼睛眨巴了兩下，只看到眼前的Jack笑著對他說，「適當的戶外活動對你跟寶寶的健康都有好處，難得你今天放假，我們出去逛一下吧。」說完還寵溺地刮了一下趙立安的鼻子。

然而趙立安卻滿腦子都是被Jack拒絕了親吻的委屈——但那人的笑實在是太溫柔了，他連想要生氣都像撒在了棉絮一樣，輕飄飄而軟弱無力。

 

3

壞Jack，臭Jack，笨蛋，大笨蛋。

Alpha果然都是壞東西。

趙立安摟著Jack留下來的襯衣在床上悶悶不樂地念著——在Jack因為他的挽留而辭職以後，Jack與行天盟之間的關系一度變得尷尬，但後來唐毅出獄，重新投入到漂白事業的他特地聯系了Jack，說他很賞識Jack的能力，希望他能回到行天盟幫忙，以前的事就既往不咎。Jack很欣賞唐毅這種灑脫爽快的作風，在得到了趙立安的允許後便回到了行天盟。他現在被安排在世海集團工作，算是左總之下古道一以外世海的另一個二把手。

趙立安當然很高興Jack能回到行天盟，不再是以佣兵的身份，而是世海正式的一份子，這意味著他的Jack不需要再過著那種在黑暗刀口上舔血的生活了。

但他還是對Jack這份工作有著不滿的——比如說現在，Jack要留下他一個人在家而到外地出差三天的時候。他的不樂意都快要滿溢出來了。

Jack離開前倒是很體貼地把房間沾染上滿滿的信息素再走，雙人床上鋪滿了Jack大大小小的衣服，枕頭、被單甚至連床上的那只恐龍公仔都散發著濃濃的松木香。趙立安任由自己沉溺在伴侶信息素的香氣中，那件被他抱成一團的襯衣染上了他的體溫，被滿滿屬於Jack的味道包圍著多多少少安撫了懷孕所帶來的身體不適，可心底的那一塊，卻總是覺得空空蕩蕩的。

趙立安放任自己的思緒在一片松木氣息中浮沉。他擔心Jack在外地工作會不會遇到什麼麻煩，要是遇上了意外怎麼辦，他又害怕如果有比他更富有魅力的Omega纏上了Jack他該如何是好...思緒又突然飄回自己身上，他本來身材就已經像白斬雞了，現在因為懷孕更是連以前僅有的肌肉都變得軟趴趴的，他想了想，發現Jack在知道他懷孕之後跟他的親密接觸就變少了——他當然知道懷孕頭這個月他們也不可以干那檔事，但這也不代表著其他親密行為也會一起減少啊…

就連接吻Jack現在也只停留在嘴唇碰一下的程度就算了...糟了，該不會是懷孕的我對Jack已經沒有吸引力了吧…明明上一個星期他去產檢醫生還說現在恢復性行為也沒關系的...

委屈、不安的情緒像被打開的水龍頭一樣傾瀉而出，趙立安知道他心裡是絕對信任著Jack的，Jack如何把他捧在手心上疼愛著他也是看在心裡的，但懷孕所帶來的信息素不安定遠比他想像中的來得強烈。他覺得他的身體裡現在正住了兩個人，一個是安安穩穩享受著與Jack平凡過日子的他，一個是被不安的情緒折磨到快要瘋掉的他，那個缺乏安全感的他把一向樂觀知足的他往那個黑壓壓的沼澤裡拖，他每陷進去一點，他的孤單就多一分。

趙立安把頭更深地埋在Jack的衣服裡，用力地把那人殘留著的氣息吸進身體裡，似乎要把那人的味道徹底地融進血液，他的不安才能夠被消除。

他很想念Jack，太想念了，想念到他覺得他都快要瘋掉了。

他需要Jack，需要Jack裡裡外外從身體到心靈毫無保留地占有他、填滿他。他急切地需要著Jack。

 

4

把懷孕的趙立安留在家裡到外地出差三天，這可能是Jack這輩子做過最度日如年的一件事。也是有了一個家以後，Jack才知道了什麼叫歸心似箭。

他犧牲晚上的睡眠時間換來了可以提早回家的機會。這件事他是瞞著趙立安的，小個子到這一刻還以為他回程的飛機是在明天中午。

小個子一覺醒來看到我回來了，一定很驚訝吧。想像到戀人到時候因為吃驚而瞪大圓溜溜的雙眼，或許還有按捺不住而撲到自己懷裡軟軟的身體，就算再累，Jack也止不住此刻邁到唇邊的笑容。

到達家門時已經是凌晨三點，Jack想趙立安一定是在熟睡當中吧，他不願意把心愛的人吵醒，便在一片黑暗之中放輕了腳步，悄悄地打開家門。

他以為等待他歸家的會是一片寧靜和漆黑，但一打開門就撲面而來濃烈而甜膩的奶香味卻讓他在一瞬間幾乎要殺紅了眼。那是他家小個子的信息素味道，近乎失控一樣在房子的空氣裡亂竄著，那味道有著牛奶的醇厚，隱約還帶著甜蜜的糖果味，溫馴得很卻又極致勾人。Jack用力握緊了拳頭穩住自己剛才快要被衝散的理智。他現在一顆心都快要提到嗓子眼了，行李隨便丟在一旁，連鞋子都來不及脫他便衝到了樓上的睡房去。

越走近房間，敏銳的聽覺就讓他越發留意到房間裡趙立安那道細不可聞的嚶嚀。他的Omega哭了，正在一個人孤單地哭著——他著急的打開房間的燈，迫切地想要看一眼趙立安。

然而眼前的畫面卻讓一向以冷靜自持的他也呆在了原地——

他的小個子正穿著一件松松垮垮的衛衣，手裡緊緊抱著屬於Jack的那件黑色襯衣，半張小臉埋在了裡面。而露出來的另外半張臉則是布滿了縱橫交錯的淚痕，有豆大的淚珠懸在了眼角，眼眶是任誰看到也會覺得可憐巴巴的紅。寬大上衣的下面是完全光裸的下半身，一雙光滑雪白的腿架開了在床上，Jack看到趙立安把他的兩根手指插到了自己的後穴裡面，正在緩緩地進出著，他隱約看到那神秘的入口現在已經濕噠噠黏糊糊一片，隨著趙立安手指抽插的動作還發出了漬漬的水聲。而趙立安顯然是一副在情欲裡早已理智消失的樣子，他瞥了一眼站在門口的Jack，發出了嗚咽一般的求救。

「嗚...Jack...幫幫我...」

Jack大力地捶了一下身旁的牆壁，手上留下了幾道明顯的血痕。然後他捧起了趙立安淚流滿面的臉，狠狠地吻了上去。

 

5

「Jack...Jack...嗚...」

Jack發狠地親吻著、吸吮著趙立安的唇，撬開他的牙關後再闖入他的領地肆意地掃蕩著，他一邊挑逗著趙立安探出來想要回應他的舌尖，一邊釋放出強烈的信息素。松木的清香漸漸混合了甜膩的奶香，Jack嘗到了趙立安唇上一如既往的甜味，卻同時嘗到了趙立安那幾滴流到嘴角的眼淚，鹹鹹的、澀澀的。

媽的。Jack狠不得狠狠地打自己一拳。

要是知道自己的離開會讓趙立安不安成這個樣子，就算唐毅拿槍指著他頭他也不會去的。

他把唇移到趙立安的後頸處，撩起那擋在腺體前而被汗水沾濕了的頭發，對著那在皮膚下鼓動著的腺體，深深地咬了下去。

那一瞬間他清晰地感覺到趙立安身體僵了一下，發出了一聲悶哼以後便軟軟地癱在了他懷裡。

「對不起。」Jack把頭埋在趙立安肩膀，「小個子，對不起。」

趙立安牽起一個輕柔的笑容，聲音小小的，卻清楚地傳到Jack耳裡，「你道歉個屁啊...明明就不關你的事...」

Jack抿了抿嘴唇，花了一陣力氣才穩住心中一湧而上又酸又甜的暖意。他磨挲著趙立安沾著淚珠柔軟的眼角，輕聲地問，「趙立安，我想好好地疼愛你，可以嗎？」

那人眨眨眼睛，有一滴淚隨著蝴蝶的顫動而抖落，「好。」

 

6

Jack脫掉自己的衣服後便把趙立安慢慢放倒在床上，動作溫柔地褪去那人身上的衛衣，而在衣服褪掉以後，映入眼簾的就是趙立安懷孕五個多月而開始明顯隆起的肚子。

Jack把吻落在他鼓起的肚皮上，一遍又一遍，以幾乎是虔誠膜拜的態度。趙立安緊張地抓了抓床單，然後有點怯怯懦懦地，「我還以為...你對我懷孕後的身體沒興趣了...」

Jack愣了愣，接著笑了一下，拉過趙立安的手放在自己早已完全勃起的欲望上，「怎麼可能，我這邊都快硬到爆炸了。你知道這段時間我忍得有多辛苦嗎。」

趙立安頓時羞得滿臉通紅，像觸電一樣縮回了手。Jack笑笑，也不戳穿他，繼而把吻落在趙立安的肩膀、鎖骨、胸口上，然後再一把含住了那顆小巧可愛的乳頭。

懷孕期間乳頭一帶好像特別敏感，被Jack含進嘴裡的一瞬間趙立安發出了一聲像是小貓一樣的嗚咽。Jack用舌頭在乳頭上打著圈，牙齒輕輕地磨蹭著乳尖，甚至在嘴巴離開的時候故意發出一聲清脆的「啵」聲。

Jack滿意地欣賞著趙立安被他吻得又紅又腫的乳頭是如何泛著水光在空氣中顫顫巍巍地挺立著，他調笑道，「怎麼變那麼敏感啊，過幾個月該不會能吸出奶了吧。」

「才、才不會！」軟軟甜甜的奶味小個子著急地捶了Jack一下，可拳頭還沒落到那人的胸膛上就被一把截斷，拉到嘴邊又是一頓濕噠噠的亂親。

Jack讓趙立安以側身的姿勢睡在床上，還體貼地在他肚子下墊了一個枕頭，然後在他身後摟住了他。Jack知道，這是最不會壓迫到寶寶的姿勢。

Jack在趙立安身邊把他的腿緩緩抬起，手伸到那早已濕成一片的後穴裡摸索著，剛被趙立安自己撫弄過的花穴柔軟濕潤得一塌糊塗，Jack把硬得發痛的性器抵在入口細細磨蹭著——他不希望有一絲會把趙立安傷到的可能性。

可渴望被貫穿已久的趙立安那受得了這樣的撩撥，他無意識地扭動著腰，一時之間房間裡的奶香味又濃烈了幾分。

「Jack...你...你快一點啦...」

「快點什麼？」此刻的Jack顯然是故意的，剛才他的確是因為舍不得小個子受傷而忍耐，但現在他就是為了享受情動的趙立安而忍耐。

「快...快點進來啊...」

「叫老公，叫我老公我就馬上給你。」

「嗚...你、你怎麼那麼壞...」

「叫我什麼？」

「老、老公...」

「要老公做什麼？」

「老公...嗚、要老公，快點...進來...操我——」

進入的一瞬趙立安尖叫了出聲，Jack也忍不住吸了一口涼氣。好幾個月沒被疼愛過的甬道像是挽留一般緊緊地纏上了Jack插在裡面的性器，被溫熱潮濕的內壁包裹著的感覺爽得讓他頭皮發麻，他拼命地忍耐著自己想要大肏大合的衝動，耐足了性子等待趙立安放松一點的時候才把自己更埋進去一點。

而被戀人完全地填滿的趙立安更是在被進入的一剎那再一次紅了眼眶，時隔幾個月的溫存讓他真真切切的感覺到他是被Jack愛著、是被Jack渴望著的。他其實真的知道Jack有多愛他，但身體被直接地占有永遠都是讓他最赤裸裸感受到那份愛的方法。

即便是現在，Jack巨大的物什就埋在了他的身體裡，那人也是溫柔地等待到他一切都准備好的時候再一點一點地推進來，手還貼心地護著他的肚子不讓他顫到。他看不到Jack的臉，卻知道那人是何等地珍惜著他。他突然就很想跟Jack說一句，說他能懷上Jack的孩子真的很幸福。

Jack從後懷住趙立安，頭靠在了趙立安的肩頸處。他的聲音貼著趙立安的肌膚，「小個子，知道嗎...我真的很想就這樣把你干死在床上，讓你永遠都只屬於我一個人——」又有細碎的吻落在趙立安的脖子上，溫柔的動作與惡狠狠的話語是完全不同的感覺，但那卻是同樣出自於一個人身上的，「但我喜歡你，真的很喜歡你，能讓我這麼害怕一個人受傷、受委屈的，你真的真的是第一個，也是唯一一個。」

被久違的性愛而弄得意亂情迷的趙立安在滿滿松木和牛奶的香氣中迷迷糊糊地飄浮著，他想，他早就只是屬於Jack一個人的了。

 

7

到了第二天，趙立安如無意外地睡死了在床上，Jack早早起了床收拾好房間的一片狼藉，然後便拿出了手機，打開了孟少飛LINE的畫面並替小個子請了假。

一向關心趙子的好學長一連幾個訊息叮叮叮地馬上傳來。

【請假？什麼事請假？】

【趙子還好嗎】

【這幾天都見他沒精打采的，是不是懷孕適應不了有什麼不舒服的？】

【如果有什麼需要幫忙的盡管開口，不用跟我們客氣！】

Jack看著屏幕上的那幾條文字，悄悄地握緊了拳頭。手背上那因為惱怒而砸傷的傷口已經結痂，變成了幾道淺淺的紅色疤痕。

他在鍵盤上快速地打了幾個字，然後發送。

【他沒事，因為我回來了。】

而這個時候的趙立安也終於在床上悠悠轉醒，他揉揉惺忪的眼睛，然後看著床邊的Jack，像是一副狀況之外的樣子眨巴著眼，接著才像是突然想起了些什麼，似一只受驚了的小兔子，一把拉過被子蓋住自己的頭，只露出了頭頂那被睡亂的幾撮毛。

Jack忍不住笑了出聲，走過去隔著被子戳他腋下的癢癢肉，「怎麼害羞了啊？」

「我沒有。」聲音悶悶地從被窩裡傳來，典型被說中耍賴帳的類型。

「不要害羞嘛。小個子，昨天晚上喊著老公快點操我的時候怎麼不見你這樣？」

「你、你在胡說八道什麼！」隨著炸毛的控訴聲出現的還有同時從被子裡飛出的枕頭，「不要亂講話！臭流氓！」

「怎麼就流氓了啊？」Jack說著還摸了摸趙立安在被子下面鼓鼓的肚皮。「我是要讓我們的寶寶知道他的爸爸有多恩愛啊。」

「你走開啦！」

 

00

無論對懷孕中的Omega還是胎兒來說，陪伴和關心都是至關重要的關鍵。

衷心祝願您們有一個健康、美滿的家庭。

 

END


End file.
